Providing a cardboard blank which is foldable to produce a carton for housing glasses is old in the art; however, designing a blank providing, when folded, four bottom pockets and four top pockets, each cooperating with the others to insulate the four housed glasses one from the other has not been previously provided in the compact arrangement disclosed in the present invention. In prior art containers, the glasses have not been adequately held or sufficiently isolated to prevent breakage. The present invention accomplishes both of these ends while maintaining the single piece construction and easy folding required to package large numbers of items.